Confía en mí
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: 'Confía en mí' ¿Cuantas veces había escuchado a Elsword decirlas? No tenía una cuenta específica pero la confianza que tenían era de años y aunque había sido una confianza ciega, eran los que más compartian cosas y sobre todo la confianza al otro.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Wow! Y pensando que esto se me ocurrió al momento de ver el capítulo del anime de hoy. Ver como entre ellos dos la confianza era primordial y más con Elsword diciendo "Confía en mí" con mucha seguridad, me quedé con cara de "Debo escribir sobre ellos dos con estas palabras" y aunque lo último no lo tenía entre mis planes, realmente pensé que esto quedaría bien con la historia._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Elsword : Knight Emperor_**

 ** _Aisha : Aether Sage_**

* * *

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a Elsword decir esas simples palabras? Realmente nunca las había contado, ya que desde el primer día que ellos dos se conocieron, eran las palabras que más escuchaba de él.

Y es que Aisha no podía negarse cuando mencionaba esas palabras y podía mirar el rostro serio de su compañero.

Desde el principio y sin quiera conocerlo confío ciegamente y gracias a esa confianza ambos habían logrado salir vivos de las misiones que tomaban. Podía dejarle la mayoría del trabajo mientras ella lo cubría, claro, tenían a sus demás compañeros pero entre ellos dos, la confianza era muy grande.

Aunque había otras veces en las que se podía sentir culpable al saber que su amigo había sido herido en batalla pero es que por más que quisiera discutir, la gran sonrisa que el mostraba, aún cuando tenía vendas en su cuerpo y el aroma a desinfectante abundaba por la habitación, no podía debatirse.

 ** _-Tranquila, estoy bien gracias a que confiaste en mi, no se que hubiera pasado si salías herida_**

 ** _-¡No soy alguien a quien deban proteger!_**

Era lo que siempre decía pero para su desgracia, el chico no prestaba atención, sólo la miraba y acariciaba su cabello como de una pequeña niña se tratará, claro aún siendo jóvenes. Aisha se debatía, sin embargo, lograba caer bajo sus caricias y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, para su fortuna, no estaba sola. Elsword la abrazaba y le decía palabras que lograban levantarle el ánimo y volverlo a golpear por ser un imprudente.

 ** _-¡Porfavor Elsword! No estoy para rogarte pero sólo te pido que confíes en mi_**

 ** _-¡Pero Aisha...!_**

 ** _-Estaré bien, sólo confía en mí..._**

Aisha le sonreía mientras se alejaba para terminar con el jefe de la misión a done iban y aunque Elsword herido trataba de levantarse, tenía que confiar en que ella ganaría. Aún cuando sus compañeros le ayudaban a levantarse, Elsword sólo pedía que su querida maga de los elementos estuviera bien.

Y así había sido, un último ataque de hielo y Aisha había ganado, aunque por usar mucha mana, había caído de rodillas, Elsword desesperado corría a su lado y la cargaba, veía los ojos cansados de Aisha y algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Tuvo su morderse los labios y evitar que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Claro, se escondía de todos pero nunca pudo esconder sus emociones de ella.

 ** _-Gracias por confiar en mí..._** -Aisha alzaba su mano y acariciaba la mejilla de su espadachin personal.

 ** _-Siempre..._** -Elsword le devolvía la sonrisa.

Su confianza era mucho más grande, incluso cuando todos se habían separado con tal de ser mejores, ellos dos se anhelaban ver. Su sorpresa fue el reencuentro, Aisha se sonrprendio como Elsword había crecido, como su cuerpo había cambiado, su fuerza había incrementado y aunque siempre lo negara, estaba más lindo.

Elsword no quitaba su mirada desde que Aisha se había presentado, su cabello largo, sus largas piernas, he incluso su cuerpo había cambiado. No podía dejar de pensar lo hermosa que ella ya era. Y así como dos adolescentes, decidieron tomarse de las manos y escabullirse, con una gran sonrisa y con las mejillas rojas, ambos se compartían un beso que cada vez subía de intensidad.

 **-¿Confías en mi?**

Las caricias y los besos no habían podido parar, era como si estuvieran drogados por el otro. Y es que las sensaciones y los sentimientos que ahora mostraban, no los podían detener. Ambos llegaron a la habitación provisional de Aisha, la ropa había volado por algún lado y sus manos no se detenían.

Elsword preguntaba con nerviosismo, dar el siguiente paso no sería algo fácil, sin embargo, la lujuria dominaba.

 **-Siempre...** -Aisha sonreía mientras volvían a compartir un beso más y el se adentraba en su cuerpo.

Con confianza se besaban, acariciaban y empezaban el acto que apenas descubrieron.

Y aún así al día siguiente, cuando ambos se habían despertado, se miraron con una sonrisa, el amor reflejado por el otro era muy notorio. Las risas y las cosquillas empezaban, los besos y las caricias le siguieron.

 **-Gracias por confiar en mi Aisha...** -Le daba un tierno beso en la nariz mientras ella le abrazaba.

 **-Gracias por seguir confiando en mi Elsword...** -Con delicadeza acariciaba su cabello.

Y es que la confianza era lo primordial en ellos. Siendo unos desconocidos, la confianza al amor, fue el primer paso que fueron juntos. Mientras sigan confiando en el otro, lo demás no habrá problema alguno.

Claro, sólo hay que disimular los besos y las caricias bajo la mesa. Aún no quisieran ser descubiertos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Es imposible no querer escribir algo con ellos, son los principales en mis historias y me encantan como se ven de lindos los dos. ¡Espero ver un poco más de ellos!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 22 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
